Jati
Jati (邪ティ Jati) is a character from Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. The Kanji of her name means "wicked". Background Jati is an evil doppelganger of the original Beauty, born one night a year ago while she was sleeping. As such, she looks exactly like Beauty, except her hair and clothing are black in coloration. Despite being an exact look alike, Jati behaves nothing like Beauty; while Beauty sits on the sidelines due to having no powers, Jati prefers fighting, and can defeat most of her opponents with her shinken abilities. On top of this, she is much more mean spirited and aggressive than her light colored counterpart. Power Jati's main attack style is "Koori no Tsukkomi Shinken" (氷のツッコミ真拳; "Fist of the Icy Straight Man"), which forces others to go through bizarre situations while she remains the straight man (similar to how Beauty and, most of the time Heppokomaru, are the straight man to Bo-bobo); this technique also deals ice-related blows to her foes as well. It is unknown why or how Jati knows a fist style while Beauty does not. Attacks *'Jati's Icy Theater' (邪ティの氷劇場): *'Absolute Zero Tsukkomi' (絶対零度のツッコミ): *'Freezing Time' (氷結時間): History Origin Jati was born one year ago, when Beauty was sleeping. For almost no given explanation, Jati was able to ghost out of Beauty's body. The only witness to this phenomenon was Don Patch, whom she bears an intense hatred for, probably due to the way that Don Patch treats Beauty most of the time. It is unknown where she has been until Shinsetsu, or what she had been doing, but at some point during the past year, she came face to face with Hiragi, where the two became partners due to their common ground on Hajike. The New Daioh For a while now, Hiragi had remained as a member of the IXEX, while Jati had remained his assistant. Both of them aspired to become Daioh (the three most powerful warriors serving under Tsuru Tsurulina III) and create an all Hajikelist Squadren. They soon got their chance after Bo-bobo defeated Shiryūen Kamara. While Hiragi went to propose his idea to Tsurulina, Jati confronted Babuu, another one of the Daioh. Despite his power, Jati defeats Babuu all by herself, and takes his place as a Daioh! She then sets free Black Bo-bobo, a dark colored clone of the original Bo-bobo, so that they could create an all Hajikelist Squadren. Unfortunately, Black Bo-bobo ran away during the fight, forcing Hiragi and Jati to locate him. Hajikelist Squadren vs. Hajikelist Trio Luckily, it turns out that Black Bo-bobo has found Bo-bobo already. Hiragi and Jati arrive at the rebels location and Black Bo-bobo winds up on their side. Upon conronting the rebels, the opposing forces get into a three on three fight, with the Hajielist Squadren fighting against Bo-bobo, Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke. Throughout the battle, Jati assists Hiragi with his Hajikelist attacks, and tries to destroy Don Patch, only to be defeated easily. However, as the fight drags on, Bo-bobo fuses with his allies (after fusing with his enemy) to create Shinsetsu Bobopatchnosuke, who exposes the evil trio to the power of "Majide!?"! During the insane onslaught, Jati winds up marrying Black Bo-bobo (or at least an odd creature that emerged from his back), and is then defeated by a runaway scooter, ending the squadron once and for all! Trivia *Besides her coloring and powers, there is one other way to tell her apart from Beauty: She has two pink, heart shaped barrettes in her hair. *Even though she is evil, Heppokomaru does have a slight crush on her since she is still Beauty. *She had a short lived sidekick, Boomerang Pantymaru, who assisted her in almost all of her attacks against Babuu. *Jati came in 12th place in the final Bo-bobo popularity contest. Category:Villains Category:Shinken Users Category:Hajikelists Category:Members of the Neo Maruhage Empire Category:Female Characters Category:Bobobo Characters